Ashley Spinelli/Gallery
Images of Ashley Spinelli from Recess. ''Recess Spinelli prototype.jpg|Spinelli's appearance in the 1996 pilot. Spinelli at her lowest.jpg|Spinelli when she is forced to join the Ashley clique. Recess Taking The Fifth Grade The Gang.jpg|Spinell and the gang in ''Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade The Recess Gang.jpg|Spinelli discovers the teachers' lounge with the gang. snapshot8lz.jpg|Spinelli in the title sequence Angry Spinelli.jpg|Angry Spinelli Beauty Spinelli.jpg|Spinelli wins the Little Miss Blush pageant Spinelli Laughing.jpg|Spinelli giggling at T.J.'s joke Spinelli Scene.jpg|Annoyed Spinelli Spinelli With A Tooth.jpg|Spinelli finding Johnny V.'s baby tooth The Kids Shock.jpg|Spinelli looking shocked 5116_203007440102_4522173_n.jpg 250061_148334488572405_6760858_n.jpg|Spinelli playing baseball Six Six.jpg|Spinelli is rated a 6 by the Ashleys You A So Dreamy.jpg|Spinelli pretending to be a thirteen-year-old Younger Spinelli.jpg|Five-year-old Spinelli in Recess: All Growed Down TJ and Spinelli.jpg|Spinelli with her implied crush, T.J. O Boy.jpg|Spinelli getting her hair done Say It.jpg|Spinelli threatening Willy Shaver Now.jpg|Spinelli in her pajamas Spinelli and Her Parents.jpg|Spinelli and her parents Spinelli Must Follow Her.jpg|Spinelli trying to be like Swinger Girl Spinelli Ruler.jpg|"Spinooti" in the episode "The Break-up" Spinelli Tounge Out.jpg|Spinelli grossed out Spinelli Volcano.jpg|Spinelli's science project There The Bell Got To Go.jpg Mikey and Spinelli Dancing.jpg|Spinelli and Mikey in their ballet recital TJ_Detweiler_and_Ashley_Spinelli_Kiss.jpg|TJ and Spinelli conduct The Experiment. The Gang With Books.jpg Spinelli On It.jpg Spinelli A Mess.jpg 7078065.jpg 9797979.jpg 23423555.jpg 23455355.jpg 78078008.jpg 3312312323.jpg 969796956.jpg 0870808080.jpg 768787885.jpg 343535333.jpg 99769769.jpg 88568568.jpg 67876878.jpg 56774747.jpg 032323232.jpg 13141414.jpg 13134235.jpg 7686866.jpg 7679897.jpg 6636346.jpg 6456644.jpg 5355235.jpg 03343434.jpg 552453.jpg 02343243.jpg 2324442.jpg 843234.jpg 646464.jpg 00586534.jpg 564445.jpg 545466.jpg 146626.jpg 111313.jpg 034454.jpg 33333.jpg 12313.jpg 7455.jpg 9566566645.jpg 5325235.jpg 23424234.jpg 24552555.jpg 856856868.jpg 745476576.jpg 454545.jpg 63463460.jpg 848455.jpg 532353.jpg 05525.jpg 463646.jpg 636346.jpg 1122424.jpg 663464.jpg 847845.jpg 865848.jpg 2134124.jpg 04332535.jpg 8252523.jpg 64666646.jpg 908888090.jpg 456555.jpg 023233.jpg 353535.jpg 4242343.jpg 242424240.jpg 3333322221.jpg 54534434.jpg 68799.jpg 8887977.jpg 4323.jpg 63464.jpg 84424.jpg 22342424.jpg 575475.jpg 976686868.jpg 745745750.jpg 624242444.jpg 286868686.jpg 90546464.jpg 84546466.jpg 65885668.jpg 61646464.jpg 54378688.jpg 46464646.jpg 34577557.jpg 19797979.jpg 09565686.jpg 7152525.jpg 6025553.jpg 5745547.jpg 5153535.jpg 1096775.jpg 0765636.jpg 357757.jpg 0576890.jpg 2343233.jpg 4356636.jpg 8568675.jpg 978578556.jpg 6464434.jpg 534457.jpg 855676.jpg 46576.jpg 141422.jpg 0456666.jpg 0466666.jpg 986776.jpg 1445556.jpg 06745545.jpg 7687990.jpg 33677737.jpg 42535536.jpg 46967697.jpg 50676777.jpg 433577.jpg ''Recess: School's Out Lnubk91djlxwwxd.jpg Recess School's Out The Gang.jpg|Spinelli watches the tractor beam come out of the school in ''Recess: School's Out vlcsnap-2012-10-01-08h30m40s200.png|Spinelli talking about going to Wrestling camp vlcsnap-2012-10-01-08h24m02s52.png|Spinelli and Gus reading Becky's diary Vlcsnap-2012-09-30-18h50m51s2.png|Spinelli and the gang on the Walt Disney Pictures logo vlcsnap-2012-10-01-09h55m41s245.png|Spinelli on the last day of school vlcsnap-2012-10-01-09h58m55s148.png|Spinelli bringing ice cream up to the top of the school vlcsnap-2012-10-01-10h01m00s103.png|"They're going to have to answer to my good friend, Madame Fist!" Vlcsnap-2012-12-26-18h08m36s240.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-26-17h24m42s4.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-26-17h23m29s51.png|Spinelli and the gang not amused by the cops laughters. vlcsnap-2012-12-26-18h07m07s129.png vlcsnap-2012-12-26-18h14m07s221.png vlcsnap-2012-12-26-18h30m03s67.png|"Flying press!" vlcsnap-2012-12-26-18h30m18s217.png|"Thanks. I've been working on it." vlcsnap-2012-12-26-18h32m14s98.png vlcsnap-2012-12-26-17h41m01s88.png vlcsnap-2012-12-26-18h25m21s61.png vlcsnap-2012-12-26-17h26m22s5.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-11-13h34m07s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-11-13h23m32s235.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-11-13h25m23s114.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-11-12h47m41s245.png vlcsnap-2013-01-11-12h42m08s10.png vlcsnap-2013-01-11-12h48m55s0.png vlcsnap-2013-01-11-13h37m21s97.png vlcsnap-2013-01-11-13h09m16s150.png ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Vlcsnap-2012-08-08-08h11m23s237.png|Spinelli building sancastles with T.J. Vlcsnap-2012-09-06-11h21m03s225.png|Spinelli in her bathing suit vlcsnap-2012-09-08-22h23m10s64.png|Spinelli meets Lilo Vlcsnap-2012-08-20-09h55m43s127.png|Spinelli congradulating Stitch Vlcsnap-2012-08-20-09h22m34s220.png|Spinelli sees Vince getting zapped by the Lazy Beam Vlcsnap-2012-08-19-19h19m50s114.png|Spinelli, Lilo, and the gang. Vlcsnap-2012-07-26-19h04m07s177.png|Spinelli sees Mikey zapped by the Lazy Beam Vlcsnap-2012-09-09-16h36m45s129.png|Spinelli swinging a golf club Vlcsnap-2012-09-09-16h16m36s84.png|Spinelli, Lilo, and T.J. Vlcsnap-2012-08-12-18h41m59s150.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-28-14h07m42s65.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-09-18h38m58s213.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-19-19h35m05s69.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-19-19h50m45s252.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-09-16h33m40s83.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-09-16h32m55s137.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-23-10h16m21s99.png vlcsnap-2013-01-23-10h06m28s25.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-09-18h28m45s230.png vlcsnap-2013-01-30-12h49m38s125.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-30-12h51m55s254.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-28-11h35m00s250.png vlcsnap-2013-02-18-11h02m55s128.png Miscellaneous Spinelli Look A Like Fillmore.jpg|Spinelli in the ''Fillmore! episode "Electric Hair Cut" Spinelli toy.jpg|A toy of Spinelli given out at McDonalds in 1998 Category:Character galleries